cyborg009fandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Cyborg 009: The Cyborg Soldier
Dub Sub visual differences I just watched episode 37, the dub and sub side by side. Watching this I've noticed that the dub isn't simply cut for time. Some scenes are completely different! With more detail actually being added to the dub of all things. Has anyone else noticed or documented this? My apologies if this isn't the proper place to discuss this but it seemed interesting and worth noting to me. --Ethanx94 (talk) 15:32, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Hello! That is actually an interesting observation, although I can say it's not any fault or credit of the dubbers there. It's something I've wanted to document myself for the wikia, though materials are hard to acquire (and bootlegs are discouraged for quuuite obvious reasons!). Basically in this day and age, episodes of an anime will be reworked for the home video releases if their original TV airing had unsatisfactory animation and deadline issues. So what you have there is a bootleg sub of "Night of the Star Festival", recorded from its original airing as the HK/Malay bootlegs of 009 were prone to do. What you see in the dub is the version used on the official DVD. The most dramatic example of animation fixing would be "Fossils of Evil", which was ENTIRELY redone. The DVD version, which was used for the dub, is still pretty off-model and awkward in some parts pertaining to the character designs, but the first broadcast version was a lot worse. It's pretty funny, and I'd have to upload screencaps sometime. "Rise of the Demon" was also very absymal in its first-run airing, with a lot of still shots and repeated loops, and even though they fixed it for the DVD and dub, you can still see some off-model character designs here and there. Usually, dubs will utilize the home video masters for a series and you'd have nothing to worry about, although there have been cases where companies like Viz Media have accidentally been supplied with the broadcast masters (some select episodes of Naruto Shippuden). I think the broadcast vs. DVD differences would be absolutely fascinating to put on the episode articles! The issue is that when it comes to...iffy matters like streams, the copies most available of subbed episodes 1-25 are from Sony's dubtitled DVDs, so they have the finalized animation. Episode 8 did have an interesting alteration made from its first TV run, which a friend discovered due to having a copy of that version and that I noted on here: when Joe flashes back to his friends at the orphanage, we were supposed to see younger versions of Shinichi, Masaru, and Mary among the kids, though Konno's designs for them were pretty different than the ones seen in ep.43 (probably why they got removed). Let me know what else you discover! MissReven (talk) 21:48, July 27, 2015 (UTC) That's really cool, I hadn't thought about that! Is this common for other anime series as well? And yes I've been watching the poorly subbed bootlegs as there is hardly anyway of obtaining the series past the first season with the whole licensing limbo this series is unfortunately in. I'll definitely keep a look out. --Ethanx94 (talk) 00:57, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Yes, it's kind of a practice with modern series. Shows like Attack on Titan have gotten it, and one infamous example was the newer Sailor Moon anime (though some of the retakes on the DVDs either created new blips or didn't fix up some glaring errors). One of the slang terms for off-model or poor animation in anime is "yashigani" ("coconut crab"), named after a particularly infamous episode of Lost Universe that'd be right up there with the original broadcast version of "Fossils of Evil". There's also the term "drawing collapse" which an AnimeNewsNetwork article gets into. The 1979 009 series has a lot of that, but since it was done in the hand-drawn age where there was cel painting, retakes usually didn't get done for those since it was all done by hand. With the digital age of anime, it's a little easier to go back and fix some things. Of course in some cases, wonky animation or designs are also dependent on an animation director's style, as was the case with Gurren Lagann episode 4 or "Man or Machine?" for this series (I've seen much snark on the off-model Albert designs). 009-1 and Kikaider also had modifications made from their TV broadcasts to the DVD releases, but it's tricky to find talk about them unless you see fans that catalogued the series as they were released on home video. MissReven (talk) 04:10, August 4, 2015 (UTC)